Burt-Kurt Relationship
The Burt-Kurt Relationship, most commonly known as HummelHummel, The Urts, or Starsky and Gay Hutch, is the father-son relationship between Burt Hummel and his son Kurt Hummel. Overview Burt and Kurt seem to have a pretty fair and open relationship, but like all relationships between parents and their children, it is not perfect. Burt initially tries to repress some of the more feminine interests of Kurt such as wearing tiaras and sweaters that stop at the knee, as shown in Acafellas. When Kurt comes out as gay to his father in Preggers, Burt still supported him and told him that he had known that Kurt was gay since he was three. Episodes S1= Burt is first mentioned in Acafellas by Kurt, who proudly reveals to his friends the new car his father just bought him. In this episode, Kurt told Mercedes he is gay. She's sorry because she smashed his car's window. Kurt said it's okay because his father found his collection of tiaras in the trunk and he took the car back as apparent punishment. (Acafellas) Burt caught Kurt, Brittany, and Tina dancing to Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in his bedroom in spandex costumes. Kurt claimed that it is a football exercise, as Brittany said he is a part of the team. He lied to his father and said Tina was his girlfriend. Burt believed this and decided to buy a ticket for the upcoming big football game at McKinley to see Kurt in action. After Kurt got Finn to pull some strings to get him on the football team, Kurt is found to be a surprisingly good kicker. He scores the deciding point for the football game giving giving the McKinley Titans their first victory for a long time, making Burt proud and euphoric. Burt reveals to Kurt after the game that he wished Kurt's mother were still alive and that she would have been proud of him. Later that same night, Kurt came out to his father and told him he is gay. Burt said that he has known since the day a young Kurt asked for sensible heels for his third birthday and that he still, and always will, loves him no matter what. (Preggers) Burt complained to Principal Figgins about Kurt not being able to sing Defying Gravity in Glee Club. Figgins is persuaded by Burt to let Kurt and Rachel go head to head. Just before the "diva-off," Burt got an anonymous phone call, with the caller making a homophobic comment. Kurt found out and purposefully blew the audition for the song. When Burt found out he becomes furious that his son threw his chance, especially after he went up to bat for him with the Principal and Will. Kurt however told Burt that he did it so he wouldn't be emotionally hurt by the fact that his son is not only gay, but also doing a girl song. Burt was still disappointed that his son gave up his chance, but proud of his son's strength to give up something he loved for his father, telling Kurt that he is a lot like his mother. (Wheels) Kurt sets up his widowed father Burt with Finn's widowed mother, Carole, and thus hoping that would result in him and Finn Hudson (who Kurt has a crush on) to grow closer. In Home, Kurt, Burt, Finn, and Carole have a 'family' dinner of sorts at Breadstix. Finn begins to warm up to Burt when they begin to talk about sports, which makes Kurt feel left out and hurt by his father's new friendship with Finn. That night, Burt confronts Kurt about his behavior, with Kurt stating he couldn't remember the last time his father was that open with him. Burt retorts that he would never change who Kurt is, and that he expects Kurt to do the same for him. Kurt dismisses him with tears in his eyes, and as he leaves, Burt asks whether Kurt introduced him for to Carole for their sake, or for his own (implying that he is aware of Kurt's feelings for Finn). Kurt suggests that he and Finn break Burt and Carole up, but Finn's attempt fails when his mother tells him that she is happy with Burt. When she later invites Burt over, Burt tells Finn that he really does love Carole and that he will do everything he can to make her happy. Accepting the relationship, Finn invites Burt to watch a basketball game, and to sit in his deceased father's chair. Unknown to Finn and Burt, Kurt watches the father/son-like interaction, with tears in his eyes, apparently feeling as if he's lost his father. (Home) Kurt is upset when Burt takes Finn to a baseball game. He then starts going out with Brittany, dressing like Burt, speaking in a lower voice, and singing John Mellencamp songs in order to impress him, but soon realizes that it doesn't get him any closer to his father. Out of worry for Kurt, Burt cancels some bonding time with Finn to find Kurt doing a spectacular rendition of Rose's Turn where he remarks that Kurt is an amazing singer and promises he'll try to spend more time with his son. (Laryngitis) Carole and Finn move in with Kurt and Burt. After Kurt and Finn argue over the intimacy and decor in their room, Finn uses homophobic language to describe Kurt's furnishing choices. Burt who overhears this, becomes furious to the point of almost becoming violent. He aggressively tears into Finn for his behavior, refusing to listen to his protestations and tells him that Kurt will always come first to him. Saying that the word he used he meant it because as a teenager he used it the same way. He then decides it was a bad idea to have Finn and his mother living with them and kicks Finn out of the house. (Theatricality) |-| S2= Burt tries to convince Kurt to join the dinner with him, Carole and Finn, but Kurt would rather go to a showing of Sing-Along Sound of Music, which he has been looking forward to all year. Burt is really upset and says he's disappointed. Later, Burt is handling a customer and suddenly falls over from a heart attack. Kurt is informed of his father's condition by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury, both of whom go to the hospital with him. Kurt sings'' I Want to Hold Your Hand'' to his father in Glee Club. Near the end of episode, Kurt tells his father that he believes in him, pleading him to return. Kurt is overjoyed when he suddenly feels his father's grip tighten slightly around his hand. (Grilled Cheesus) Burt is seen being cared for by Kurt following his release from the hospital. When Kurt has an argument with Finn about the new kid Sam being his duet partner and latest crush, he confesses his annoyance with Finn to his father. Burt and Kurt then become engaged in a slightly heated conversation Burt says that while Kurt is a strong boy, not everyone is like him, and that it might not be fair to put Sam into a position that could cause him unfair problems and until Kurt finds another person who is strong like him, he should be alone. Kurt accepts that. (Duets) Burt and Carole Hudson reveal to Finn and Kurt that they are getting married, and Kurt volunteers to be the wedding planner. Later, while Kurt is giving Finn and Burt dancing lessons, David Karofsky (a bully who is attracted to Kurt in an unsettling manner, but who also refuses to admit his own homosexuality) teases Kurt and Finn, angering Burt, who rushes after Karofsky and throws him up against the wall. (Furt) After The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, Burt finds out that Blaine is sleeping in Kurt's bed. When Burt asks Kurt about this, he said he let Blaine spend the night after he got drunk. Burt thinks they had sex, but Kurt said they didn't. Burt then makes it clear with Kurt that he can't have any more gay boys spending the night. Kurt is very upset. (Blame It on the Alcohol) Blaine comes and says that Burt should help Kurt with sex problem because Kurt doesn't know anything about the topic. Burt takes Blaine's advice to heart and talks to Kurt. He tells Kurt that it means a lot, and he doesn't want to see him having sex with another guy if it doesn't mean anything. Kurt asks when he can have sex, and he said it'll be a nice gift for him when he's thirty. (Sexy) Kurt wants to go back to McKinley, but Burt refuses because he's worried about Kurt being bullied by Karofsky. Kurt finally comes back to McKinley and rejoins New Directions. (Born This Way) Burt helps Kurt decide his prom outfit. When Kurt comes in with a kilt on, Burt tells him that he will be made fun of for it. He says he wants him to be himself but he wants him to be practical, too. Kurt's new boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, agrees as well. However he wears it to the Prom, and eventually gets crowned Prom Queen. (Prom Queen) |-| S3= Kurt is upset that he won't be able to receive any of the dramatic roles that he has always longed for after he realizes that he won't be cast as Tony in West Side Story. Burt tells him in a frank manner that Kurt is really gay, he shouldn't be ashamed of it, and that if he wants the leading roles, he'll have to start writing some for himself. (I Am Unicorn) Kurt tells Burt about the musical's money problem and Burt immediately gets the money (from all three of Lima’s funeral owners) and goes to Mr. Figgins - as a result, the musical is back on. (Pot o' Gold) When Sue's offensive campaign commercials about Burt air, Kurt is the first to confront her about them. (Mash Off) Burt takes Kurt out of class to give him the NYADA letter. Kurt opens it with Burt in the choir room and Burt starts to tear up due to his happiness for Kurt. (Michael) Burt comes to Kurt's room were Kurt is deciding what he wants to take with him to New York and what he wants to throw away. Burt gets upset and says that they have already missed three of their Friday night dinners and then Kurt says that that's because he was gone every Friday night. Burt tells him that he could take an earlier flight like the other congress men. Then Kurt asks why he has been skipping dinner and then Burt tells him that he doesn't want him to go. He says that as soon as he's going to walk out the door to go to New York that everything is going to change, and that it won't change back. He still is very proud of Kurt. Both of them almost have to cry and then there is an emotional scene where they tell each other they're gonna miss each other and then they hug. (Dance with Somebody) |-| S4= After previously talking to Blaine, Kurt decides to go to New York. Burt parks his car right outside the entry to the airport as Kurt stares nervously at the doors. Burt asks how he's feeling, and Kurt replies that he's terrified. Burt comforts him, telling him that New York is full of creative and unique people like him, and that he will fit right in, maybe even better than Lima. Burt also tells him that he is always welcome back home, even though Burt knows that Kurt will love New York, and will only come back to Lima to visit. After their emotional talk, Kurt starts to walk out of the car towards the airport. After only a few feet, he returns to the car where the two share a final "I love you". When Kurt walks away, Burt is trying very hard to hold back tears, however unsuccessful. Kurt turns once more, also on the brink of tears, wave, and walks away to catch his plane. (The New Rachel) At Kurt and Rachel's apartment, Kurt starts getting ready for Christmas by himself. Kurt tells Rachel that his family is visiting Carole's sister and that he can't go to Lima because he needs to save up for NYADA. Suddenly someone knocks on the door repeatedly and Kurt opens it to reveal a Christmas tree carried by Burt. Kurt is shocked but extremely ecstatic to see him and they hug. Burt starts setting up the tree and tells Rachel the story of the Hummel Christmas tree. He tells her that if was his mom who we be in charge of it, and that when she died, he forgot to get one. Kurt then started to hang ornaments on his window shade and they drive together to get one, prompting his first smile since she died. Kurt starts admiring the ornaments, especially his mom's perfume bottle, and the two of them start hanging ornaments. The two of them start walking down the streets of New York after watching their first Broadway musical together, getting ready for another Hummel tradition - hot chocolate. When they are seated, Burt admits he has something important to tell him. Burt tells him that he has prostate cancer and Kurt immediately falls broken hearted and concerned. Burt reassures him that everything will be alright because they caught it early. When Burt starts to eat fries, Kurt immediately gets concerned over his health and his heart attack history. Kurt tells him that he's afraid when he grows up and achieves his dreams, Burt won't be there to see it. Burt then tells him that he will be there and gives him some advice. Since this is the third time he's faced death, he tells him its important to keep all the people he loves close to his heart. Back at the apartment, they start getting excited over other Hummel Christmas traditions, including Burt watching basketball and Kurt reading Vogue. Then, they exchange one gift on Christmas Eve - another Hummel tradition (and Kurt's favorite). Burt opens his first and gets a NYADA hat and shirt. Burt tells Kurt that his gift is too big and that it won't fit under the tree, but gives him an address to go to, to get it. Kurt then walks up to the ice rink, where he sees his gift is Blaine. Burt also brought Blaine out due to their own tradition they share, the Christmas duet, White Christmas. During Blaine and Kurt's skating "date," Burt comes to see how the two of them are doing and can't help but smile. With the three of them now at the apartment, Blaine and Burt are watching the game, and Kurt comes and sits beside Burt to "watch." During this time, Blaine keeps eyeing his watch, Burt watches Kurt, and Kurt looking at the magazines on the table. After twenty seconds, Kurt caves and starts reading Vogue. Burt then celebrates because he won a bet arranged earlier with Blaine. He tells Blaine that although they may have dated, he raised him. During Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Kurt interrupts Burt, who is reading Vogue, that dinner is ready after he and Blaine set everything up. (Glee, Actually) In New York, Kurt starts packing to go back to Lima for Burt's cancer results. Kurt's afraid of losing his since he was the one that helped Kurt go through his mothers passing, and that he won't even think about losing his dad too. At the hospital with Burt and Carole, Kurt is getting extremely nervous. He starts pacing back and forth over all the waiting they've done. Kurt then notices the dark blue t-shirt Burt is wearing, which adds more stress to him. To him, dark blue is extremely close to black, which is associated with death. Finally, Burt snaps, admitting that he's barely holding it together and that he needs to drop the subject and sit down. When the doctor arrives, the doctor tells him that the tumor is gone and a helathy prostate. Suddenly a massive weight is lifted off everyones shoulder, and a huge emotional switch happens. The two share a huge, and Burt makes a snide comment on wearing the correct shirt. To celebrate the news, Kurt asks Burt to come to the choir room, where Burt catches on that Kurt is going to sing a song for him. Kurt decides to sing You Are the Sunshine of my Life, as it is a song that Burt would sing to him in the car and would always make him smile. During the number, Kurt grabs his father and makes him the center of attention and the song. They share a hug after the performance. Later, Burt meets up with Blaine in the auditiorum. Blaine gives him a rainbow pin that Burt can wear at his job, which he is grateful for. Blaine then takes this time to ask Burt for Kurt's hand in marriage. Suddenly, Burt is caught offguard. Burt is touched at the love Blaine has for Kurt, but doesn't think that it's the right move. Burt thinks that the two of them are too young, and that Blaine really doesn't understand what it means to be married, regardless of sexual orientation. Burt then has a serious talk with Blaine, but reassures him that there is no need to worry. With a love like those two have, it will all work out in the end. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= While driving Kurt to Dalton Academy at Blaine's request, Burt lies and claims he's taking a shortcut to the airport. However, Kurt quickly says he knows that what he's really doing is driving him to Blaine's surprise proposal, which doesn't surprise his father. Burt notices how uneasy Kurt is looking and asks how he's doing. Kurt tells him that he's uncertain - that he loves Blaine - so much so that he doesn't think anyone else will match, but that they're both really young. Burt then starts talking about himself and Kurt's mom - they met at 22 and he proposed to her six months in. Burt admits that marriage is hard, but says he never regretted it and that it is worth it. As they arrive at Dalton, Burt confesses that Blaine had come to him before to ask for his opinion on the proposal. When asked about his response by Kurt, he says his opinion doesn't matter and insists that it is Kurt's decision. Later, Burt shows up in the foyer during All You Need Is Love and even sings along. He watches as Blaine proposes and his son say yes - smiling and cheering. (Love, Love, Love) When Kurt, Burt and Carole sort through Finn's belongings after his passing, Kurt finds the football from the first game they won with his help, and tells his father do keep it. Burt calls it the weirdest football game he's ever been to, because of the Single Ladies dance. He says he'd also like to keep the "faggy lamp" Kurt bought for his and Finn's room when he first moved in. When Carole breaks down in tears, they all comfort each other. (The Quarterback) Burt walks into the hospital room where Kurt is after he was attacked in the alley. At first, Burt appears to be angry with Kurt, trying to understand what he was thinking. He pointed out that Kurt isn't the most threatening individual and that he could have done other things instead of getting directly involved in the fight. He admits that he is proud of Kurt, but adds that he needs to use his head cause he was extremely lucky. Burt then starts to hold back tears and hints to what he's truly angry about. He thought, that out of all the places, New York City would be a safe place for him, and that he feels like an idiot thinking this. When Burt points out his face, Kurt actually isn't that upset and is hoping for a scar. Kurt then finds a positive in this scenario, telling his dad who his truly is without a doubt. He tells Burt that he is his son, the man that he raised. Burt gives him some last advice, telling him not to do it again unless he's right beside him to take them on together. Burt also shows up at NYADA's Round Room for the Mid-Winter Critique to watch Kurt's performance of I'm Still Here. During the performance, the two of them share some sweet father-son bonding moments, including Burt mouthing the lyrics to the song in time with Kurt. When Kurt finishes, Burt is the first one to stand and applaud and the first one to congratulate him. He also starts the group hug. (Bash) Songs Related Songs *''Pink Houses'' by John Mellencamp (Laryngitis) *''Rose's Turn'' by Gypsy: A Musical Fable (Laryngitis) *''I Want to Hold Your Hand'' by The Beatles (Grilled Cheesus) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars (Furt) *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' by Beyonce (Preggers), (Goodbye) *''You Are the Sunshine of My Life'' by'' Stevie Wonder'' (Wonder-ful) Quotes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Gallery Tumblr mc6djukt2H1qlpkoio3 r1 500.gif Tumblr mc6djukt2H1qlpkoio2 500.gif Tumblr mc6djukt2H1qlpkoio1 500.gif BurtKurt.gif Burt4.gif Burt3.gif Burt2.gif Burt1.gif 180px-Kurt and Burt.png S02e03-grilled-cheesus-kurt-burt-i-wanna-hold-your-hand.jpg Burt is talinkg to kurt.png Burt-GC.png Burt4.png Burt2.png Burt hummel and kurt-5693.jpg Kurtburt.jpg Kurt and Burt.png Bestdadever Burt.gif kurtburt321.jpg Hummels.gif BurtKurt.gif tumblr mnir2jq3Yt1qgmcr2o4 250.gif tumblr mnk5uiGVvd1rqd9xco5 250.gif tumblr mnk5uiGVvd1rqd9xco6 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo1 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo2 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo3 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo4 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo5 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo6 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo8 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo6 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo7 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo8 250.gif Tumblr mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo2 250.gif 1x04-Kurt.png tumblr md1jjfgmnS1qcpsrlo8 r1 250.gif tumblr md1jjfgmnS1qcpsrlo1 250.gif tumblr md1jjfgmnS1qcpsrlo2 250.gif tumblr md1jjfgmnS1qcpsrlo3 250.gif tumblr md1jjfgmnS1qcpsrlo4 250.gif tumblr md1jjfgmnS1qcpsrlo5 250.gif tumblr md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no1 250.gif tumblr md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no2 250.gif tumblr md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no3 250.gif tumblr md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no4 250.gif tumblr md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no9 r1 250.gif tumblr_md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no10_r1_250.gif tumblr_md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no11_r1_250.gif tumblr_md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no12_r1_250.gif tumblr_md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no5_250.gif tumblr_md4jkq9aJP1qg4e7no6_250.gif Tumblr myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo1 250.gif Tumblr myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo2 250.gif Tumblr myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo2 250.gif Kurt and burt embrace.jpg kurt and burt embrace 2.jpg kurt and burt embrace 3.jpg kurt and burt embrace 4.jpg Tumblr n0wo29cSyG1qcy3j9o7 250.gif Tumblr n0wo29cSyG1qcy3j9o5 250.gif Tumblr n0wo29cSyG1qcy3j9o2 250.gif PDVD_061.jpg PDVD_063.jpg PDVD_064.jpg PDVD_071.jpg hummels.png Tumblr n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr n40559amLr1ttl4edo3 250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco2_250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco3_250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco4_r1_250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco5_r1_250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco6_r3_250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco7_r3_250.gif tumblr_napbykrKOO1rk63wco8_r3_250.gif Tumblr nchmugEp701ti13y5o4 250.gif Burt and Kurt.png Tumblr ng6jg7rZFD1ti13y5o2 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Family